Baskets ou Talons
by Houssienne
Summary: House et Cuddy sur un terrain de Basket-ball. Des souvenirs refont surface.


**Je vous poste une nouvelle fiction. Encore courte, je vous l'accorde. Les trucs longs c'est pas trop mon truc.**

**Bonne lecture quand même ! (:**

* * *

Une balle roula et finit par heurter des talons hauts. La jeune femme se baissa et l'attrapa. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à l'homme en face d'elle. Elle s'approcha de lui en lui lançant la balle. Il la fit rebondir au sol et finit par se mettre au centre du terrain. Il leva les bras à hauteur de sa tête et lança la balle. Celle-ci entra directement dans le filet, provoquant un cri de joie de la part du joueur et un regard amusé de la part de l'unique spectatrice. Il lui envoya la balle et ils échangèrent de place. Elle regarda la balle, puis le panier, accroché bien trop haut à son goût.

-_Ben alors ? Vous avez oublié comment on fait ?_ railla l'homme.

-_La ferme House._

Cuddy lança alors la balle et celle-ci entra une nouvelle fois dans le filet. Un regard moqueur échangé et House récupéra le ballon.

-_Vous vous rappelez notre dernier match ?_ Demanda House.

-_Bien sûr. Comment l'oublier ? Je vous ai fait tourner en bourrique._

_-Vous plaisantez ? Vous ne saviez même plus mettre un pied devant l'autre !_

Cuddy rit mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Elle s'approcha de lui et répliqua :

_-Vous étiez tellement occupé à regarder mes fesses que vous ne bougiez pas d'un pouce._

_-Vous étiez en petit short moulant ! Comment vouliez vous que je réagisse ?_ Demanda-House, faussement indigné.

Un nouveau rire franc s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle lui arrachait le ballon des mains. Il la regarda faire, amusé. Elle avait beau porter des talons, le ballon entrait à chaque fois dans le panier. Elle lui sourit.

_-Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez encore au basket._

_-Je ne joue plus. Depuis..._

Il massa sa cuisse. Il était sur ce terrain depuis une heure, sa canne posée au sol à quelques mètres. Il voulait juste pouvoir oublier son handicap, juste quelques heures. Il ne releva pas la tête et Cuddy, se mordillant la lèvre, se traita mentalement d'idiote. Quelquefois, quand il ne se comportait pas comme un con, elle oubliait. Elle oubliait qu'il souffrait et que cette souffrance était là partiellement par sa faute à elle. -_Vous jouez ou quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle lui adressa un faux regard noir et lança une fois de plus le ballon vers le panier. Mais elle rata sa cible, n'étant pas concentrée. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil en allant récupérer la balle. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, se malaxant les doigts dans tous les sens, elle était ailleurs. Dans quel monde ? House l'ignorait. Il reprit sa place initiale, en face du panier, et, ignorant Cuddy, lança le ballon.

-_Ça vous manque ?_ Demanda-t-elle. _Le basket._

-_Un peu. J'ai dû trouver un autre passe temps..._

_-Les prostituées ?!_

Il lui lança un regard moqueur et répondit simplement.

_-Non, la musique._

Elle hocha la tête, lui souriant. Il récupéra le ballon qui roulait au bord du terrain et le lui lança. Elle rattrapa de justesse le ballon et manqua de se tordre la cheville.

_-Vous devriez peut-être enlever vos chaussures._

_-Je ne vais pas jouer pieds nus !_

_-C'est sûr que sans les talons, le panier paraît bien plus haut._

Regard noir. Elle enleva ses chaussures, les déposa à côté de la canne et se plaça en face de House. Elle dribbla, le passa rapidement par la droite et tira. Le ballon tourna autour du cercle et finit par entrer dans l'anneau. Elle se replaça à un mètre de House.

_-La dernière fois que nous avons joué... Nous nous étions vraiment rapprochés._

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Il planta son regard azur dans le sien.

Ils se remémoraient cette soirée, ils venaient de s'affronter lors d'un match de Basket-ball opposant les première année et les deuxième année de la fac du Michigan. Les plus jeunes avaient gagné de quelques points, ce qui avait étonné pas mal de personne étant donné que Grégory House était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de la fac. Mais ce soir là, il n'avait pas été très concentré sur le match. Tout ça à cause de cette fille. Belle, intelligente, sportive, sexy... Il l'avait remarquée dès qu'elle était arrivée dans sa salle d'endocrinologie, quelques jours plus tôt. Et depuis, il ne faisait que l'observer. Ils s'étaient suivis mutuellement pendant ce match, flirtant ouvertement. A la sortie, il l'avait attrapée par le bras et rapprochée tout contre lui. Leurs regards étaient comme envoûtés. Il déposa simplement ses lèvres sur son front, humant l'odeur de son shampoing. Il se décolla d'elle et s'éloigna dans la nuit sombre.

-_C'est vrai..._ confirma Cuddy. Le bruit du vent venait briser le silence. House prit la balle sous son bras et alla ramasser sa canne. Cuddy en conclut que leur jeu était fini et remit ses chaussures. Il la regardait faire, l'analysant des pieds à la tête. Et quand elle croisa son regard, un rictus étira les lèvres du diagnosticien. Il s'approcha d'elle.

_-Vous savez pourquoi les femmes mettent des talons ?_

_-Non, mais vous allez me le dire,_ répondit-elle joueuse.

_-Elles mettent des talons parce qu'elles en ont marre qu'on les embrasse sur le front !_

Elle fronça les sourcils et quand il se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle, elle vrilla son regard sur sa bouche. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et captura ses lèvres. Elle attrapa alors le bas de son tee-shirt. Cette fois-ci, elle ne le laisserait pas partir.

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié. (: Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, n'hésitez pas.**


End file.
